


Amity Blight: Master of the Friendzone

by catrasuckstoes



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Child Abuse, Crushes, Cute, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Friendzone, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Physical Abuse, Pining, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasuckstoes/pseuds/catrasuckstoes
Summary: Amity has never been in love before. So, when she realizes she is crushing on Luz HARD, she doesn’t know how to handle it. She has many things on her plate: trying to deal with her crush on Luz, awkward teenager problems, her annoying ass parents controlling her every action, and her dreams of joining the Emperor’s Coven. It’s a lot for a 14 year old girl. Hella drama, hella fluff, hella angst, and hella random funny shit ensues. mwahahaha :D
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 101
Kudos: 619





	1. it's the 'being friendzoned by your crush' for me

_“You were afraid of getting rejected. Amity, it’s okay. What if I went to Grom with you instead?”_

_“Really?”_

_“That’s what friends do.”_

That’s what _friends_ do. 

As Amity Blight tossed back and forth on her bed, clutching her blankets tight to her body, one thing kept eating at her mind. 

She got friendzoned. 

The aquamarine haired girl sat up in her bed, kicking off her blankets and watching it fall weakly to the floor. 

What did she expect? They had only _just_ become friends. Not only a week ago she thought Luz was a poser, a bully, a weak human. Only recently has she come to the conclusion that yes, Luz is a human, but she is the strongest and bravest and _best_ person she knows. She would never admit it, but before long, she quickly found herself looking forward to seeing the brunette’s goofy smile or her dorky nature everyday. It made her feel warm. Comfy. Happy.

Amity stared down into her palms, allowing her eyes to follow the various squiggles that resided on them.

“Friends? We are _friends_ ,” she murmured to herself, pushing off of the bed to retrieve her diary, which was hidden snug in her underwear drawer. She had to find a new place to hide her diary after the whole library incident with Ed and Em, after all. And as nosy and mischievous as the twins were when they wanted to find some good tea on Amity, why on Earth would they look in their little sister’s underwear drawer? Even they had limits. Thus, it was the perfect hiding spot. Admittedly, Amity was a bit proud of her quick thinking.

She placed the diary flat in the center of her window nook, kneeling down in front of it. She opened to the next free page and took a deep breath, ready to begin. She opted on venting this aloud (quietly, of course) rather than scribbling down her angst in total silence. She closed her eyes and allowed her hands to sway in a particular pattern--one that allowed her to speak her thoughts, effectively capturing it in both written and audio form. Once she finished, the diary rose an inch into the air, glowing a soft amber. 

She cleared her throat. “Hello, Amity here.” She couldn’t stop the initial sense of cringe whenever she started her diary sessions, but as quickly as it came, it extinguished. Now was not the time to feel shy. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She needed to relieve some pressure. She needed to get to the main topic that was begging to leave her head. 

“I like Luz. As m-more than friends,” she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. “I’m just… I feel…” 

Amity groaned, wiping the “dust” out of her eyes. 

“She makes me feel so… happy and gosh, you should’ve seen her Grom outfit. It was beautifully strange and it… it was just Luz. Beautifully unique. Like her. And when we danced...” Amity closed her eyes, sighing longingly. “It was perfect.” She sat there, watching the dance replay in her mind.

“I don’t know why I have these feelings… but I do, which sucks because she sees me as a friend. Which is a good thing, right? Didn’t I want to be friends with her too like a week ago? I feel so selfish… first I wanted her to go away, then I wanted to be her friend and now that we ARE FRIENDS I want us to be MORE? UGH.”

Amity’s head fell, resting her cheek on the wood of her window nook. “What is wrong with me? Why is she all I think about? Why do I want to hold her hand all the time?” She whimpered, shutting her eyes defeatedly. 

Suddenly, Amity pushed herself up, standing up straight [AN: lol]. “NO MORE. I need to focus on what mother and father told me to focus on: BEING TOP WITCH. Luz is my FRIEND. And if she wants to be FRIENDS, then that’s what we’ll BE. PERIOD.”

“Hey, Mittens! You know the point of a diary is to write in it, right?” Amity froze, eyes staring at the left side of her room.

She groaned. Of course Edric was awake. How nice.

From the opposite side of her room came another voice. 

“Ya, Ed’s right. We can hear everything.” 

  
Great. Emira's up too. Join the party.

Amity’s eyes bounced back to the left side of her room. “We gotta teach her how to whisper quieter.”

And back to the right. “Then how would we be able to know all of her tea?” 

And back to the left. “True. U right. This is pretty juicy.”

And back to the right. “Hella juicy.”

Laughter rang out from both sides of her room. Amity groaned, grabbing her diary and closing it shut. Why did her room have to be sandwiched between her siblings? She squeezed her hands into a fist, feeling that familiar heat spread across her face.

She didn't have much time to be mad as much as she wanted to be. Instead, fear consumed her, feeling her heart freeze at the sound of a sudden deep voice.

“Why is there so much noise at this hour?”

Father. 

Instantly, the house got quiet. Amity quickly and quietly put her diary back into her drawer and slipped into bed, begging her father didn’t open up her door to check on her. Amity already had one thing to deal with, she didn’t need her father to jump into the mix.

Just as she was set to close her eyes, her phone on the bedside table lit up. She scooted to the side of the bed to pick it up, a smile spreading across her face upon looking at the new text message.

_From: Luz_

_Hey Amity! I had sooooooo much squashing our fears together :) i guess we really do work better as a team_

Amity’s face started to hurt from smiling so much but she decided she didn’t care. All that was on her mind was making sure she quickly typed back a response. 

_From: Amity_

_Hey Luz_

_I guess we do :)_

Amity waited in anticipation as she watched Luz’s text bubbles disappear and then appear again.

_From: Luz_

_I wanted to thank you for stepping in and helping me... I know you didn’t want to face your fear but you did it to protect me and that meant a lot._

“Oh shit.” Shit was getting real. ‘It meant a lot’? ‘Meant a lot’ platonically or in a gay way? 

“Chill, Amity. It was definitely in a ‘that’s what friends do’ typa way.” She hesitated before typing out another response.

_From: Amity_

_Luz, you mean the world to me_

Nope. Delete that. Delete that. Delete that now.

And she did with urgency.

_From: Amity_

_Luz, you were the one who jumped in to take my place as grom queen. You sacrificed yourself for me. The least I could do was to help you out when you needed it most. I should be saying thank you to you._

_So, thank you, Luz._

Now that was an appropriate text to send. A bit sappy, but heartfelt. And so she did, proudly. 

A minute passed by before Luz responded again.

_From: Luz_

_Hmm sounds to me like a certain Blight is going soft_

Amity chuckled, her cheeks starting to heat up.

_From: Amity_

_Says the person who was about to show up to grom in full otter attire_

She could almost see Luz’s hand clutch her heart, feigning shock.

_From: Luz_

_THAT OTTER OUTFIT IS ADORABLE AND YOU KNOW IT_

Amity chuckled again, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

_From: Amity_

_Okay okay. You got me. It was adorable._

And Luz in it would’ve made it even more adorable. 

_From: Luz_

_Good. glad you agree._

_Anyways, imma hit the hay, fighting our worst nightmares gots me sleepy_

_Good night Amity <3 _

Amity gasped. Did Luz just send her a heart? Did this mean--

She shook her head. 

No. Platonic hearts exist. _Friends_ . Luz and Amity were _friends_. Thankfully, nothing less and sadly, nothing more. 

Sighing to herself, she slowly texted out two words.

_From: Amity_

_night luz._

  
As much as she didn't want to, she knew what she had to do tomorrow. She had to distance herself from Luz. It’d be the only way to quell this intense crush she had. And hey, doing that shouldn’t be so hard.. right?


	2. it’s the daddy issues for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity walks into school, determined to keep her distance with Luz.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: That doesn’t last very long.
> 
> * also if anyone can catch the parks n rec reference ily and pls marry me

Trying to ignore Luz proved to be harder than Amity expected. In fact, the second Amity entered the school hallway, her feeble plan was doomed. Resting her back on the locker next to Amity’s was Luz, smiling her dorky smile and waving her hands excitedly whilst calling Amity’s name, ignoring the looks from various students for her volume. 

Amity dug her nails into her palms in an attempt to quell the heat rising to her cheeks. _Why does she have to be so cute?_ She gave a quick smile before scuffling towards the brunette. 

“OUCH!” Luz jumped forward, holding her back in pain and effectively crashing into Amity’s unsuspecting arms. 

“Luz!” Amity toppled backwards, losing her balance as the two crashed together onto the ground. Amity groaned, rubbing the back of her head before peeking an eye open to see Luz looking down at her with those big chocolatey eyes. 

“Are you okay, Amity?” 

Suddenly, the hallway vanished. The various students disappeared. It was only her and Luz and nothing else. 

She could see the brunette’s mouth moving but wow. Even her mouth was beautiful. She could count each eyelash on the other girl’s eye from how close they were. The smell of lemons consumed her. And typically Amity thought lemons smelled alright just like any other fruit, but right now, so close (and yet not close enough) to Luz… it smelled like the best thing in the world. She’s not sure if it was the feeling of Luz’s weight on top of her or if it was Luz’s beauty or even if it was the back of her head swelling up with pain, but she was left breathless.

“Wooow.”

She caught Luz’s eyes growing wide before she jumped up and quickly extended her hand to help her up. 

“I am SO sorry, Amity.” She took Luz’s hand and allowed the brunette to pull her up, smiling at the brunette’s painfully red cheeks. However, her smile diminished once Luz pulled her hand out of their joined clasp to instead rub the back of her neck, much to Amity’s disappointment.

“It’s okay, Luz,” she reassured. Still, the brunette bit her lip in worry. Amity glanced at said lip for a second too long before returning back to Luz’s brown eyes. Her head felt fuzzy.

“B-but your head! I heard it bonk pretty hard on the floor!” She pointed accusingly behind her, “That stupid locker bit me ‘cuz I was resting on it,” Amity glanced down at Luz’s sudden hands on her shoulders, “ a-and I hurt you ‘cuz of it and I’m so so SO sorry and now you probably have some type of concuss--”

“Luz. If I were hurt, could I do this?” Amity smiled and stepped forward, lunging herself into a few cartwheels.

Luz tilted her head, confused. “Do what?”

Amity stared back. “Cartwheels,” she blinked. “Am I not doing them?”

Luz frowned harder. “... No.” She took Amity’s hand in hers and began quickly dragging her down the hall, first period class be damned. 

“Why are we going so faaaast?” Amity whined, glancing down at their joined hands again. Today was a real touchy day it seemed. She didn’t mind one bit. 

“The nurse. We gotta get your head checked out just to be sure.” 

Amity snickered. “We’re holding hands again.”

Luz looked at her, incredulously, before speeding up her pace. “Where the heck is the nurse’s office?”

Amity blinked. Her surroundings became increasingly fuzzy, like she could reach out and pet the squiggles around her. She saw Luz’s eyes meet hers once more, worrieda. 

Her head fell into the crook of Luz’s neck, breathing in the lemony lemon smell of the brunette. “You smell GREAT.”

The last thing she saw before darkness took over was Luz’s cheeks growing a deeper red. 

“AMITY!”

\---------------------------------

  
  


“It’s all my fault.”

“Luz. She’s gonna be fine.”

“But I made her faint by racing her to the nurse so aggressively after her fall. I made the situation even worse!” 

“I mean… that’s true...OUCH.”

“Really, Gus? Our job is to make Luz _feel better_ , remember?”

“Yup, sorry.”

Amity stirred, blinking open her eyes. Instantly, her eyes met the brunette’s guilty ones, her heart clenching for making Luz feel that way. 

Luz ran up to her bed, big puppy eyes in tow. “Oh my God, Amity! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” 

She took Luz’s hand in hers and smiled softly. “I’m okay, Luz. Don’t feel bad. Mistakes happen, okay?” She paused, for a second, simply admiring how close Luz was to her. “Anyways, how long was I in here?”

Luz clutched her hand tighter. “It’s lunch right now so… about two hours? More importantly, how do you feel? Lightheaded? Nauseous? Hungry?” She pulled out a candy bar from her back pocket. “I got you this.”

Amity snickered, taking the candy bar. She wanted to lean forward and kiss the worried face off of Luz so badly, it hurt. “Thanks. And I feel a little headache, is all.” 

Amity stared into Luz’s big brown eyes. Luz stared into Amity’s golden ones. 

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart. 

Luz dipped her face, trying to hide her blush as she quickly stepped backwards from the bed. Amity tried to hide her blush too as she locked eyes with Willow and Gus who were chilling a few feet away from them. 

Right. They're here too.

“H-hey.” Amity said, nodding towards the two. Despite recently being cool with Willow after the whole memory-burning debacle, they were still at an awkward point in their relationship. And Gus was Gus. 

They nodded back. 

“Hope you feel better.” Willow said.

“Ya, me too. To you.” Gus added. 

“You fell pretty hard after you fainted.” Willow said, eyebrows furrowing. Amity could tell that her former friend was concerned for her. She smiled, softly. 

But that quickly dissipated after realization struck.

Amity turned her attention to Luz, eyes widened. “I fell _again_ on my head!?” The last thing she remembered was falling into Luz’s neck and then that was it. 

Luz’s eyes widened also, her face going a bit pale. “Uhhh… yes?”

“LUZ!!” Twice on the head? This injury could be more serious than a little headache. 

Luz flung her hands upward, shaking her arms. “Noodle arms! I got noodle arms! You slipped from my grasp b-but I quickly got you to the nurse soon after.”

Before Amity could yell at her some more, a big, brawny nurse walked in, carrying her clipboard and writing in it before glancing up, looking as if she wanted to clock out already. 

“Amity Blight. You’re awake.” She said, rather seriously. She looked down at her clipboard again before looking back at Amity. “You suffered two pretty hard falls and because of it, you now suffer intense brain damage that requires immediate surgery.”

Amity’s jaw dropped, her stomach starting to churn. She shot a look at Luz who was equally shook. Even Willow and Gus’s eyes were widened to the point of bulging out of their heads.

The nurse chuckled, before shaking her head. “Joke! I said a joke! Haha! I’m so good.”

Amity stared at the nurse incredulously.

“You just need to rest and take it easy for a few days. Take some pain killer and boom. You’re gonna be fine. And by take it easy, I mean you have to actually stay home and actually stay in bed. Which means no school for a couple of days. Also, no moving around a lot. Just to totally clarify.” 

Amity’s heart dropped. “A couple days? I-I can’t miss a couple days!” 

“Do you want your brain to take longer to heal?” 

Amity shook her head, still unhappy with having to stay home for several days nonstop. Staying at home for a couple hours a day was already bad. Now, she had to be there without moving for days on end? It sounded like her worst hell. 

“Oh, and Amity?” The nurse called.

Amity looked up. 

“I called your father. He’ll be arriving shortly to pick you up to take you home.”

The blood drained from Amity’s already pale face. “Why didn’t you call my mom? Or ask my siblings to drop me home?” She begged that anyone, literally anyone _but_ her father would pick her up. 

The nurse shook her head. “He’s the first number on your contact list so as a normal person would, I called him first,” she shrugged, nonchalantly, “He answered, said he’s coming, and that’s that.”

Amity felt the familiar sense of coldness rush from her toes all the way to her face, prickling beneath her skin. Her father was cold, unnaturally cold to her and anyone he came across. He was unnerving to be around. Her mother was also cold, but her father was a whole ‘nother level of mean.

Luz noticed her irritation, stepping next to Amity and taking her hand. She looked up at the nurse, determined. “Amity clearly doesn’t feel comfortable with having him pick her up. Can’t you also call her mom or her older siblings to bring her comfort? She needs to feel as stress-free as possible, especially in her injured state.”

She looked down at Amity and smiled. Amity weakly smiled back, knowing the nurse wouldn’t budge, but loving Luz’s energy nonetheless. 

“I can tell you really care for Amity. That’s so sweet.” She said smiling, eerily. “However, are you Ms. Blight’s parents?” Luz opened her mouth but the nurse continued. “I don’t think so. So I don’t think you have a say in literally anything that concerns Miss. Blight.”

Amity wanted to sic her abomination on this excuse of a nurse. 

The screams of the bell blared suddenly throughout the room, startling her.

“Looks like lunch is done. You kids get to class now and leave Amity to rest. Say your goodbyes and then out you go.” The nurse said, looking down at her watch and standing at the door, waiting. 

“Bye, Amity. I’m sorry you fell.. twice.” Willow said, touching Amity’s shoulder. 

“Hope ya feel better!” Gus added, as the two waved bye to Luz and Amity and quickly jogged away to their next classes. 

The nurse looked over at Luz. “Are you gonna leave.. or?”

“Do I have to?” Luz whimpered, giving the awful nurse her adorable puppy dog eyes. 

“Yeah. You gotta. I let you stay since she first came here ‘cuz of your bickering, but now enough's enough. I won’t let you miss any more classes when Amity is gonna be fine.”

Amity turned to face Luz. “You missed the first half of your classes to wait with me?” Amity’s heart had never felt heavier. God, she loved this girl.

“Of course I did, Amity! It’s my fault, after all.” Luz said, eyes beginning to water.

_Not this again._ “No it’s not! Stop saying that.” Amity reassured, giving Luz’s hand a squeeze.

Luz tucked her head. “This is not at all how I planned today going…” Amity tilted her head, waiting for her to elaborate. Instead, Luz picked her head up and looked seriously into Amity’s eyes. “I will make this up to you. I promise.”

What had Luz meant when she said this wasn’t going how she had meant it to go? What did she originally plan? 

“Luz, what—”

“Okay, times up! You gotta get to class young lady before I make you go to detention.” Luz groaned, letting go of Amity’s hand and walking backwards, whilst still facing Amity. 

“I hope you feel better, I hope your dad isn’t a total dipstick—sorry for the language—and—” The nurse began pulling Luz out manually at this point, “pleaseee text me how you’re feeling!! Call me!! No, FaceTime me!! Or better yet, I’ll come visit you!” Luz called out from outside, slipping her head through the crack of the door the nurse was currently pushing close. 

“I will! And I don’t know if visiting would be a good idea...” Amity called back. 

“Why not?”

“It’s .. complicated.” Her parents definitely would not like to see a human entering their house. 

“Complicated, how?” Luz called back, ignoring the stare from the nurse in front of her.

“Kid, if you don’t leave in the next—”

“Okay! I’m going! I’m going.” Luz said defeatedly. “Bye, Ami—”

And the door shut in her face. Thanks to the nurse.

“Hey! She didn’t even get to say goodbye!” Amity said, sitting up despite the pain in the back of her head.

The nurse turned to her, a vein popping on her forehead. “She was late to class. Do you want her to get sent to detention?”

Amity huffed, turning away from the nurse in her bed. She could’ve at least waited a millisecond longer for Luz to finish saying goodbye. It cost exactly 0 snails to be a polite person. 

“I’m going to go back to my office. If you need me, gimme a shout.” The nurse said, walking away. 

_I’d sure like to give you something else, that’s for sure._

The second the nurse exited into her office, she was filled with instant fear. Her father was gonna be arriving soon. He’d kill her for getting hurt and missing class. 

She felt her eyes begin to sting, as she rubbed away the wetness. She had to be strong. Blights were strong. No weakness.

Suddenly, the door creaked open slowly. She prepared herself for the worst, clutching the edges of the blanket until her knuckles turned white. 

Amity’s eyes widened as Luz popped her head into the opening and flashed a smile before quickly tiptoeing towards Amity’s bed.

“What are you doing back here, Luz?! You’re gonna be late to class.” She whispered-screamed. 

Luz sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her with the softest eyes imaginable. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” She smiled dorkily, her eyes crinkling at the sides. 

Before Amity could stop herself, she leaned forward—much to the surprise of Luz as her eyes grew incredibly wide— and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Warmth. She needed warmth and Luz happily supplied. She felt Luz snuggle herself closer into the embrace, the hair on the back of her neck raising as she felt Luz’s soft breaths.

They sat like that for a good few minutes, the only sounds being their synchronized breathing. 

“So are you gonna say goodbye orrrr…” Amity whispered, giggling. Why was she giggling? She did not know. She didn’t want Luz to leave, but she also didn’t want the poor girl to get detention because of her.

She felt a warm breath on her neck again. “I kinda don’t wanna say goodbye…”

Amity paused, hugging Luz tighter to her body. 

They definitely could not deal with being just friends. That was for damn sure. Did Luz feel the same way? _She definitely was acting way more clingy today than usual. But that could also be seen as platonic... right?_ However, it felt like she had so much evidence pointing towards Luz liking her back. Amity internally groaned. She was so confused. 

She decided that she’d deal with that later. Right now, with Luz snuggled up on her, all she felt was bliss. 

But like anything good in this world, it always had to come to an end.

“Human! What the HECK are you doing back here?” Amity freezes, instinctively shoving Luz off of her hard enough that the brunette loses her balance, falling onto the floor. 

“Haha.. I can explain,” Luz yelped, jumping up on her feet.

“Out!” The nurse bellowed, grabbing the brunette and tossing her over her shoulder, walking them both to the exit.

“Bye, Luz!” Amity said quickly, her heart clenching at seeing her go. 

“Bye, Amity!!!” Luz called before turning to face the brawny nurse. “I LOVE your hair by the way, your curls are popping,” she complimented, as the two of them finally left the office, closing the door behind them.

Now, Amity was alone. And as much as she wanted to fight it, fear consumed her once more. 

_Think about Luz. Her smile. Her warmth. Think of good things._

And she did. Her heart swelled and swooned. She painted pictures of Luz and her dancing during Grom Night in her mind. She loved Luz. And maybe Luz loved her back, but hey, who cares if she didn’t love her back as more than friends? If Luz only loved her as a friend, maybe that was good enough. She needed a person to cling on to. Someone that actually listened and cared for her, unlike Boscha or Skara who simply cared about their Penstagram and being popular. Someone that would risk their lives for her, fight their own fears for her, do anything for her. 

And Luz was that someone.

But darkness quickly overwhelmed her once more. She had to miss school.. which meant less training to become the Top Witch and to make her parents and their family name proud. Her father would be furious. He hated being distracted from his work and having to pick up Amity from school would only double his anger. 

Amity clenched her eyes together and hid under her blankets, like she used to as a child. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be—”

“Amity.” His voice, always sounding prim and proper with an icy undertone, never ceased to bring chills down her spine.

She peeked out from under her blankets, swallowing down a dry lump. “Hello, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howd yall like this chapter, eh? just so ya know, in this fic imma make amity’s dad like super evil and mean. Idk why but I imagine him to be like that so imma do it. 
> 
> Also this chapter was MAD fluffy. Like MAD fluffy. Almost too fluffy. Yea, it had some angst, but dw next chapter will up the angst even more!! :D mwahahaha 
> 
> Also, unrelated but how much do regular nose piercings hurt? I wanna get one (or maybe a septum instead) but imma wimp 😭 like will i cry or will i cry but internally


	3. it’s the scary ass dad for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity returns home from the nurse’s office. Scary dad, cute girl + another cute girl = gay panic, and more shit ensues

Darkness. Whispers. 

Silence.

Amity jolted up suddenly, her body wet from sweat. She grabbed her chest, feeling it become tighter and tighter, the air leaving her lungs at an alarming pace. She gulped and gasped, each beat of her heart feeling magnified. Her hands trembled furiously, her whole body tingling. Was this what dying felt like?

When Amity blinked, she was surrounded by darkness. She was no longer on the stiff bed in the nurse’s office. Now, she was in her own room, under her own blankets, in her own bed. 

But why did it feel so unfamiliar?

_Calm down. Calm down. You are fine. You are fine._

Amity forced herself to take a deep, slow breath. And then a few more. 

Thankfully, She could calm her breathing down, but the massive throbbing on the back of her head was hard to ignore. She had so many questions that were begging to be answered. Like, why was it nighttime all of a sudden? How did she end up in her bed? Why didn’t she remember anything that happened after her father came to pick her up from school? Why did she feel so uncomfortably empty? Why was the house so quiet? 

Where the hell even was her father?

“I see you are awake.”

Amity jumped, her heart beginning to hurt from how fast it was beating. 

Her father stepped into the room, his hands tucked into his black dress pants. She watched him walk closer and closer to her bed, before sitting carefully down on the edge right next to her. 

“The doctor said you have to miss a week from school for your… head injury.” He said, his voice gravelly. She was unable to tell whether he was mad at her or not, hating how unpredictable he could be. She stared down at her hands, unable to meet his piercing eyes. Her bed dipping from her father’s added weight made her uneasy. 

“Look at me when I am talking to you, Amity.” He said, calmly. 

She took a deep breath, removing her eyes from her hands to her father’s eyes. She hated long extended periods of eye contact with anybody. She hated it even more when it was with her father. 

“I think that is absolutely ridiculous. A week? For a fall?” He chuckled, quietly. Amity felt another chill run up her spine.

  
“You will be taking one of these pills every day to lessen your discomfort,” He pulled a bottle from his pocket, unscrewing the top and shaking out a single blue pill from it. “Here.” He extended his hand to her, dropping it into her warm hands. 

She placed it onto the back of her tongue, watching him wave his hands in a circular motion, casting a cup of water into thin air. He handed to her, watching her begin to gulp the water down quickly. 

“Drink like a lady, Amity.” He said, watching her halt her chugging to instead take small sips before handing the glass back to him. He took out his handkerchief from the front pocket of his black blazer, extending it towards the smaller girl. 

“Thank you, father.” She patted her mouth dry, internally rolling her eyes at how easily she could have just wiped the single dribble of water with her hand instead of having to use a handkerchief simply to please him.

He cleared his throat, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening. “I heard that the human exchange student was the cause of your fall.”

She dug her nails into the insides of her palms. 

“You aren’t friends with her, right?” 

She sighed, “No father.” 

Saying that felt like a jab to the heart. Luz was her friend. And so much more.

He shook his head. “I cannot believe Principal Bump allowed a human to enroll at Hexside, let alone enter the premises. Look at what she did to you. Stay away from her, Amity. We mustn't have you mingling with her species or getting distracted from your classes.”

“I am not distracted from my classes.” She said, indignantly. “In fact, I am at the top of all my classes, yet you don’t seem to notice.” 

He raised his eyebrow, his pupils becoming smaller. “I don’t appreciate that tone, Amity. Apologize at once.”

She dug her nails deeper into her palms, certain to have broken skin. “I apologize for my tone, father.”

He nodded, standing up and smoothing the front of his suit. He walked to the door, nodding towards her once more, before shutting the door behind him. 

She waited, listening to his sharp footsteps recede down the hall.

The second his footsteps silenced, she buried her face into her hands, her eyes burning with tears.

Who was he to say who she could be friends with? First, with Willow and now with Luz? Must he always control every aspect of her life? 

She needed someone to vent to. Anyone.

  
Amity picked up her phone, her heart clenching at the 5 missed calls and 50+ text messages solely from Luz. She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, purposely ignoring her father’s handkerchief that still rested on the bed beside her. 

She couldn’t bear to speak to Luz in her current state. She didn’t want to worry the brunette. Or worse, motivate her to do something stupidly noble like she always does. Even though she loved it when Luz did stupid stuff... 

She shut her phone off and placed it far away on the bedside table. She wasn’t ready to talk to someone yet. She was too angry… too downhearted... too weak. Helpless. Both literally, with her throbbing head injury, and figuratively, feeling trapped in her father’s bony hands. 

_I wish I had somewhere to go..._

  
She fell back onto her pillows, despising the overwhelming darkness of her room.. hating how much it resembled how miserable she was. Darkness breeds gloom..

But light brings happiness. Comfort. Hope.

In the darkness of the night, as Amity laid snuggled in her bed, she watched a single light orb rise up and knock against her window.

And then another.

And then one more.

“Luz?” She whispered, sitting up. She removed her blanket and scooted to the edge of her bed. Instantly, fear consumed her. She prayed that her father didn’t see the light orbs or better yet, didn’t see Luz at all. 

Thankfully, Luz only conjured her light spell and not her ice--

Instantly, a huge block of ice shot up to her window--Luz slamming face first into the glass. Amity froze, staring at Luz’s smooshed face in disbelief.

The brunette blinked back at her, groaning quietly. “This did not go how I originally planned.”

Amity gasped, running (head injury be damned) to open up her window as quickly as possible. She unlocked the latch and pulled it up, pulling in Luz soon after.

She stared at Luz, suddenly at a loss for words. She simply could not register that Luz was in her room with her .. At night. Just them. Nobody else. In her room. And it’s night. 

Alone.

“Earth to Amity?” Luz waved her hand in front of Amity’s face a couple of times. “Or actually, Boiling Isles to Amity, heh,” the brunette snorted. 

Amity’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

Luz rubbed her forehead, whimpering softly. “So… what’s up?”

That snapped Amity out of … whatever trance she was in. 

“Luz, are you okay? You hit that glass pretty hard.” Before she could stop herself, her hand reached out to examine the brunette’s sore forehead. Noticing what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hand back. 

“I should be asking you that question! You’re the one with a head injury!” Luz called out, causing Amity to widen her eyes in alarm. “Oh right. Quiet.” Luz lowered her voice to her whisper. “You should be lying down. Let’s get ya into bed.”

“Luz, I said I’m fi--” Luz took Amity’s hand in hers and slowly and carefully led the red-faced girl into her bed. 

Amity crawled into it, smiling softly, “Are you happy now?”

Luz nodded, enthusiastically. “Very.” Amity watched as Luz jumped onto the edge of the bed. Her body flushed at their close proximity. 

Amity cleared her dry throat. “ So...we’re in my room. Haha. Sittin’. At night time. With me. On my bed.” Luz stared at her, blinking. “I’ve been talking for too long.. um.. So, wazz good! Up! What’s up! Please say something I’m clearly digging myself into a hole here.” 

Why were words so hard all of a sudden?

Luz smiled, understandingly. “I was so worried about you today, Amity. I texted and called you but you didn’t answer and that only increased my worry…”

Amity’s face flushed with warmth (for the hundredth time today). “So that’s why you came?”

The brunette nodded, sliding a bit closer to Amity. That did not go unnoticed. At this point, Amity simply accepted that she was going to look like a tomato for the rest of the night.

Luz opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head, focusing her gaze at the blankets. 

“Luz?” Amity whispered, her heart clenching at the brunette’s conflicted face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong! I just… um..I’ve been meaning to...” Luz started, still refusing to meet Amity’s eyes. She groaned, her hands clenching tight into a fist.

Amity glanced down at Luz’s hands and back up to her face. What was she meaning to say??? Amity couldn’t help but squirm with anticipation.

She took a deep breath and scooched a little closer, finally meeting the green-haired girl’s eyes. Amity’s eyes widened, her heart racing at their proximity. If only Luz leaned a bit closer... 

_Please lean a bit closer..._

“Amity…” Luz whispered, her big brown eyes burning into Amity’s soul.

The green-haired girl leaned a bit closer. “Yes…”

For the first time of the night, a blush crept onto Luz’s cheeks. “I—”

“AMITY! WHY IS THERE AN ENORMOUS ICE BLOCK PARKED OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW?” Her father roared from downstairs, his voice causing the walls of her room to shake. Luz yelped and jumped back, falling off of the bed and onto the floor.

Heavy footsteps advanced up the stairs, getting closer and closer to Amity’s room. 

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Amity shot a glance at Luz who was rubbing the back of her head from the floor, her eyes wide. “LUZ!” She whisper-screamed, “HIDE!” 

Luz shot up, jittering left to right. “Should I.. hide under your bed or-or in your bed?” Amity’s eyes widened even more, staring at the girl in front of her. Luz blushed again, jittering even more. “WAIT! N-NO! I DON'T MEAN LIKE ‘THAT’--UGH. I’M NOT GOOD AT THINKING OF THINGS ON THE SPOT! EEP.” she groaned, gripping her hair nervously. 

Amity jumped off of her bed, opening up her closet and unceremoniously shoving Luz inside before shutting it closed. [AN: hehe]

“It’s dusty in here!” Luz called out, trying to stifle her sneeze.

“SHH!!” She slid back into bed just in time before her father abruptly unlocked the door, stepping inside and turning on the light, momentarily blinding her.

He walked over to the bed, staring down at her. “Must I repeat myself?”

She gulped, glancing to the closet door before meeting his eyes. “I was.. practicing a new spell?”

Her father raised an eyebrow, squinting his eyes. He looked towards the window at the big chunk of ice, but also now noticing three little light orbs hovering beside it. 

“Light spells, too?” He asked, his voice cold.

_Shit._ She forgot about the adorable light orbs currently floating near her window. 

“Yes. Spells. Plural.” 

She watched her father slowly walk towards the window and reach his hand out, admiring a light orb—his back faced towards her.

A cute little sneeze came from the closet. Amity’s eyes widened.

  
“Bless you,” he said, now reaching to touch the mighty block of ice. 

Amity glanced at her closet and back to her father. “Thank you.”

He turned around to face her, walking towards the closet, leaning on it. 

_Great._

“These spells you have learned are impressive. Who taught you these?” 

“I learned it from various books in the library.” She patted herself on the back for coming up with something so believable.

He smiled. “Yes. The library. It is always impressive to be above and beyond.” However, his smile didn't last long. “But you shouldn’t be practicing right now. You are supposed to be resting like I told you to. Not messing around doing spells that aren’t even under your course listings.”

The closet door creaked from his weight. He glanced backwards. Amity’s heart stopped. “Remind me in the morning to fix your closet door. It isn’t very strong. It’s most definitely because you open it and close it so many times carelessly. You have to be more careful with your things, Amity.” 

She swallowed. “Yes, father.” _When was he going to leave already?_

He moved away from the closet (finally) and walked to her bedroom door. “Do not practice magic unless I feel like you are ready. Do you understand me?”

She nodded.

He nodded back. “Good night, Ami—”

A little cute sneeze silenced the room.

Her father froze, his eyes widening at her incredulously. 

Amity’s heart dropped for the hundredth time this night.

He glanced towards the closet and back to Amity. “Did your closet just sneeze?”

“Father, I—”

He quickly walked over to the closet, glaring at Amity. He pulled the door open, his breath catching as Luz toppled out onto his feet. 

“Hiya!” Luz smiled, looking up at him guiltily. “Love the suit. Is it new? I can tell it’s new by how polished it is.” 

He stared down at her before focusing his attention onto Amity, who raised her blankets to cover her face.

“Is this the _human_?” He asked, his voice shaking with anger.

_Could this night get any worse?_

“LUZ! LUZ! WE CAME TO RESCUE YA!” All three of them looked towards the window, eyes widened at the sudden voice.

“King, you’re gonna blow our cover. We gotta be quiet so we don’t get caught.” The three watched as Eda and King finally came into view in front of the window, sitting comfortably on her staff.

Eda blinked, locking eyes with first Luz, who was still on the floor. Then, Amity who peeked her head from under her blankets. And finally, Amity’s dad, whose face was blood red.

“This is awkward.” She turned to King. “Should we abort our mission?” 

King blinked back at her. “We need Luz back, Eda!” 

She turned back to the three of them, who were still staring at her incredulously. “Imma need to take my kid back. She’s mine.”

Amity’s father glared, stepping closer to Eda, who was still hovering on her staff on the other side of the open window. “This disgusting human is yours? Take it. Be my guest.”

Eda hopped off of her staff, landing inside Amity’s room, King standing right beside her. 

She stepped closer to him, sizing him up. “What the _hell_ did you just call _my_ kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading!! I had so much fun writing this chapter lmaoo I had to bring home girl Eda into this chapter somehow I love her so much ❤️  
> but also amitys dad is a bitch. Petition to cancel amity’s dad
> 
> also y’all,, I just saw wingin it like witches and bruh,, AMITYS the one who blushes nonstop? And luz is the oblivious one?? I’m shook,, but also that episode was everything omg 
> 
> luz: what abt u amity :)  
> amity: me? on a. team with. you? ha. running around in cute uniforms? HA. SWEATING. I GOTTA GO
> 
> Best line of the episode and y’all isnt it so amazing to see this so normalized like bruh this is the first time ive seen THIS much gay panic in a cartoon omg I love this so much


	4. it's the disrespecting the strongest witch of the boiling isles for me

It was currently late into the night, the moon shining brightly through Amity’s still-open window. She was still in bed with Luz standing by her side, hands clutched to her bedsheets, analyzing the scene before her. 

Two strong witches glared into each other’s eyes.

Amity’s father looked Eda up and down, his lip twitching upwards, “You are the Owl Lady, I presume.” He paused, watching Eda tighten her hold on her staff. “The failed sister of the head of the Emperor’s Coven, right? I heard stories about you… not any stories that lean toward your favor, of course. But still… stories.”

“I heard stories about you too. They’re not very good ones either,” Eda smirked, taking a step closer. He took a step back. “Past stories of manipulation, bribery, black mail… hmm.. What else should I add to the list?” She tapped her chin, amusedly. She nodded her head in Amity’s direction, her smile growing. “I don’t even wanna imagine what you do to these poor kids of yours…”

His eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

Eda smiled, wryly. “Too far?”

Amity watched in fear as her father’s face contorted with fury. Eda, on the other hand, stretched her neck side to-side, lacing her fingers together, cracking them.

King rushed towards Amity and Luz. “Guys, get back. This is gonna get ugly.”

  
“Eda, how about we just go home and--” Luz started, but stopped upon seeing Eda’s hand rise.

Amity gulped. Murder swam in their eyes. There was no way they were gonna back down with their equally big egos.  
  


Suddenly, Mr. Blight lunged forward, snatching his golden staff flying towards him. “You’ll regret this, you wench!” He gripped his staff tightly, shooting a big ball of green fire towards the other witch. Quickly, Eda rolled to the side, dodging the attack before spinning her staff and shooting back a big yellow hand with talons, effectively wrapping itself around him and tossing him out the open window. 

“Be right back, this won’t take long.” She jumped on the windowsill and hesitated, turning quickly to Amity. “Uh..sorry you gotta see me beat your dad up.”

Amity waved her hand. “It’s aight.”

“Nice.” She watched as Eda pushed herself off the window ledge, falling down and landing safely on the grass beneath her. 

King scuffled to the window instantly, his eyes widening in awe at the scene below. “Go Eda! Destroy him!” Amity pushed herself forward, trying to scoot herself off of the bed, hoping to join him. Luz had other plans. 

“Woah, what are you doing? You gotta stay in bed, remember!” Luz reminded, resting her hand on Amity’s knee. Amity’s knee twitched forward, cringing internally when she felt herself blush. _Really? She just touched your knee... chill out girl. Damn._ She loved that Luz was concerned for her but now was NOT the time. Her father and Luz’s mentor were currently out for blood not too far away. She had to stop them… or maybe just watch the free entertainment outside of her house. It sure felt good to see someone give her father what he deserved. But yeah.. It’d be the right thing to do if she stopped them. But hey, it wouldn’t hurt to give it a few more minutes… y’know.. Let it play out for a bit more...

Loud blasts of heat and fury could be heard from outside.

“Luz, that’s my dad. I have to see.” Amity demanded, scooting herself forward, but stopped upon seeing Luz’s hand extend towards her.  
  


“At least let me help you.” Amity felt herself blush, taking Luz’s hand and wrapping her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulder. Together they walked towards her window, leaning over a bit to see the massacre that was happening below them. 

“Woah woah woah! What the heck is happening outside?!” Edric gasped, rushing inside Amity’s room with Emira tagging closely behind. The both of them pushed Amity and Luz aside (much to Amity’s annoyance), squealing in excitement to watch the battle as well.

“Yes Eda! Kick his ass!” Emira shouted, grinning maniacally. Edric pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unrolled it, before waving it side to side.

“Go Eda! You’re soooo powerful! This is Edric speaking by the way! Wave if you can hear me!” He yelled, waving what Amity could now see was Eda’s notorious wanted poster. Amity, along with Emira, Luz, and even King turned towards him, raising their eyebrows suspiciously. 

Emira was the first one to speak. “Why do you carry Eda’s wanted poster in your pocket?” Amity squinted her eyes, crossing her arms across one another. She also definitely wanted to know the answer to this one. 

Edric blushed, feigning shock. “Why _don’t_ you carry Eda’s wanted poster in your pocket?” Before they could ask him more questions, the sound of Mr. Blight groans of pain grabbed their attention.

“Are you hiding behind a tree? Don’t be a coward! Show yourself!” Eda shouted, pivoting as she looked at her surroundings.

Amity watched in horror as a spark of green flames suddenly knocked Eda backwards, sending her violently crashing into the trunk of a tree. 

Mr. Blight stepped forward, victoriously. “Looks like you’re the one in a tree, not me.”

“EDA!” Luz shouted, trying to climb out of the window. Amity grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back. 

“Luz, no. It’s dangerous down there. You could get hurt. Stay here, please?” She pleaded, squeezing the brunette’s shoulders tighter. Luz opened her mouth to rebut, but stopped upon seeing Amity’s increasingly worried glance. As she watched Luz nod and turn back to look outside the window, Amity cracked a small smile, happy that Luz trusted in her so much as to not go despite her warnings.

“Aw, Mittens wants to protect her girlf--” Amity slapped a hand over Edric’s mouth, the loud sound causing Luz to jump, startled. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at Amity’s hand which was very much still on Edric’s mouth.

Luckily, Amity didn’t have to explain anything because yet another blast of energy screeched below them. 

Mr. Blight extended his staff forward, a bright green jet flying towards the other witch in full-speed. Prepared for his attack, Eda quickly jumped to the side, spinning a large yellow bolt of lightning from her staff violently, effectivley crashing him backwards through a tree and into a boulder.

Amity and the gang watched speechlessly, the only sounds being the cool summery air blowing in the distance.

Eda stepped forward, grinning. “Tired yet?”

His body sat limply, still resting on the cracked boulder behind him. 

She inched closer, kicking his leg and watching his head fall forward onto the grass. She winced, turning her head and meeting the eyes of the audience above her. “He’s not dead!” She mumbled quieter. “...I think.”

* * *

  
  


“Move aside! Move aside! Let the adult handle this,” Eda ordered, tossing Mr. Blight not-so-gently onto the floor in the center of the living room. She, and the rest of the gang despite her orders, kneeled down, hovering over his limp body. Eda reached an ivory finger and began poking his face with one of her nails. She then resorted to slapping his face side-to-side.

Amity watched in silence. She knew her father wasn’t really dead, as she and the rest of the gang hovering beside her could clearly see his rhythmic breathing. Despite being unconscious, his face remained tight, as if he was still clenching himself from an attack. His bushy eyebrows were dropped downwards, giving him a disappointed and angry look to him. Even knocked out cold, her father still made sure to appear scary. And he looked pissed that Eda was slapping him silly while he was blacked out, Amity reasoned.

Eda turned towards them, awkwardly smiling. “Heh. So your dad’s probably not gonna wake up till like … tomorrow. Maybe... Hopefully. We gotta hide him somewhere...”

Amity, as well as her siblings, Luz, and even King blinked back at her. Eda nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. She quickly turned to look at Mr. Blight, cringing upon seeing a small fly rest on his cheek. “And this here kids is a learning lesson,” She turned back towards them, standing up and ushering them to stand up too, “This is a perfect example of what happens when you mess with a bad girl like me. You end up like this.”

Amity blinked at her, so many thoughts running around in her head leaving her speechless. Emira, on the other hand, was the first one with questions. “Um… so what do we do now?” Emira asked, her eyes focused on her father’s body on the ground. Edric nodded, pointing his hand in his father’s direction. “So we’re just gonna leave him here? And go head off to bed?”

Eda leaned downwards, scooping up King in her arms. She also reached her hand forward and pulled Luz towards her, resting her arm around the brunette’s shoulders. “I know what _we’re_ gonna do. _We’re_ gonna get ourselves out of here before he wakes up for round two.” She glanced down to Mr. Blight before glancing back to the Blight kids. “This looks like a you problem to me.”

Amity and her siblings jaws dropped. Luz noticed, turning to face Eda. “We can’t just leave them here like this, Eda. They should come home with us! We can take Mr. Blight also and watch over him to make sure he’s okay too.” The older woman turned to face her, shaking her head ‘no’ and widening her eyes in hopes that Luz could get the hint. Luz turned back towards her, nodding her head and widening her eyes back. Amity watched confused as the two sent facial gestures back and forth before Eda groaned, accepting defeat. “Fiiiiiine.”

Luz jumped up excitedly. “Yes! So what do you guys think? Wanna spend the night with us?”

“YES!” Amity jumped forward, bobbing her head eagerly. A small smile creeped onto the corner of Luz’s mouth before turning into a full-fledged wide grin. Amity couldn’t help but get lost in it. She was just so pretty. She could stare at her forever… that is until an annoying throat clearing beside her brought her out of her stupor, her face reddening upon realizing that there were other people in the room with her. She cleared her throat quickly, her eyes rolling to the side. “Yeah, th-that sounds cool.” 

Eda looked between Amity and Luz, shrugging her shoulders. “So do y'all wanna come too?” She asked, looking at the two older Blight kids. “You don’t have to if you don--”

“Yes! We wanna come!” Edric rushed, an abnormally large grin plastered on his face. Emira walked up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. “If he’s going, I guess imma come too.”

Amity squinted her eyes turning to face her older sister. “Hey! What about me?” 

Emira shrugged her shoulders. “Ed’s way more funner than you.”

“Funner isn’t a word!” Amity retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“And this is why,” Emira commented, rolling her eyes playfully before reaching forward and tousling up Amity’s hair much to her displeasure (and Emira’s enjoyment). 

Eda groaned, leaning down and throwing Mr. Blight over her unoccupied shoulder (as King was already dozing off on her occupied one). Amity was quite impressed at the older witch’s strength, as she easily held both King and her father in her arms whilst also taking out her staff and positioning herself on it properly. Once she was securely on, she blinked back at the four kids who were still standing next to her. “Are you kids just gonna stare at me or are you gonna climb on?” 

Sitting on Eda’s staff for the first time proved to be way more uncomfortable than she expected. At the front of the broom--with arguably the most space--was Eda, who still held both King and her father over her shoulders whilst still guiding the staff home, so she couldn’t really be mad at her for taking so much room. However, she did have the chance to be mad at her siblings, but she’d go off on them later. Right behind Eda was Luz, hugging the older witch all snugly and adorably that it made Amity’s heart melt just looking at her. Thankfully, Amity zoomed quick enough to secure the seat right behind Luz because Emira had annoyingly tried to sit behind her Luz before she could but nope! Too slow, Emira. Try again next time. So for the whole ride, Amity had the opportunity of holding Luz snugly from behind. At first, she was way too nervous to put her hands around Luz’s abdomen, so she opted to rest her hands on her lap, resisting the urge to reach out and put her hands where she really wanted them to go. But no, consent was important. Plus, she didn’t want to make Luz feel uncomfortable by randomly wrapping her arms around her without asking and she _definitely was NOT going to ask_. Especially not with Em and Ed seated behind her. But, as if Luz could read her racing mind, she glanced backwards, whispering in a voice only Amity could hear (but to be honest, Em and Ed had hawk ears so they probably heard too, but she chose to ignore that possibility). “You can wrap your hands around me… if you’re comfortable doing that, of course.” Her voice sounded so small, almost as if she was scared Amity would say no. Spoiler alert: Amity definitely did not say no. 

So for the rest of the ride, with her hands wrapped around Luz’s abdomen comfortably, she felt content. That was until she was reminded of her head pain as it suddenly throbbed achingly. Maybe it was how quick the staff was whizzing through the air. Or, maybe it was how annoyed she was at her siblings: Edric poking her back (yes, Edric was reaching over Emira’s back and poking Amity for some reason despite Emira being closer--but Emira was scary so, maybe that’s why), and Emira, who was squishing her uncomfortably leaving her without much space (she was in the direct middle with Luz, afterall). Maybe it wasn’t any of those reasons and simply because of how sleepy she was. It was night time, afterall. 

She needed to rest her head, and no, she was not gonna even try leaning backwards to rest her head on Emira because she’d only end up falling to her death (Emira wasn’t much of a hugger). So, feeling a rush of confidence, she leaned forward, and hovered close to the brunette’s adorably round ears. Her pulse quickened upon hearing a quiet---but not quiet enough to be hidden from Amity who was literally right behind her-- little gasp slip out of the brunette’s mouth. Amity couldn’t tell for sure, but it felt like Luz was slowly leaning backwards, beckoning Amity to get closer. Amity swallowed, leaning even closer till her lips were a breath away from kissing Luz’s round ears. “Can I … um… rest my chin on your shoulder?” 

“Sure!” Luz squeaked. Amity leaned forward, slowly resting her chin on Luz’s shoulder. At first Luz’s muscles were tight.. nervous.. uncomfortable. Amity was about to pull back and apologize for crossing a boundary, but Luz instantly relaxed not a second later. Amity felt like she was melting into her. She was pressed so close that she couldn’t help but feel like this was way too intimate for their relationship.. friendship. There was no space between them. Amity was pressed firmly to Luz’s back and Luz was pressed firmly to Amity’s front. She felt like she was on fire, her skin feeling prickly to the touch. Her heart was cartwheeling in her chest, and she knew she needed to calm down a bit but she just couldn’t no matter how hard she tried. She felt so full. So comfortable. So exhilarated. So… happy. She noticed that Luz was having trouble deciding what to rest her eyes on as she jumped back and forth from Eda’s back in front of her, to Amity’s eyes, and then to their surroundings. Amity, on the other hand, couldn’t help but only stare at Luz’s face. She had never been this close… She could see every divot and crinkle. Her smooth skin with a couple of beautiful blemishes sprinkled here and there. Her big, warm, brown eyes. Her messy short hair wagging in the wind. Her soft lips…

Was this creepy? It probably was, but no matter how many times she dragged her eyes away, they jumped right back to the girl seated in front of her. 

“Ed, if you poke my back one more time you’re dead!” Emira called, glaring back at Edric who was smiling widely back. He reached forward and poked her back. Again.

“That’s it!” Emira yelled, turning around and pushing Edric backwards. He flew off, quickly grabbing the tip of the staff as he hung back and forth. Because he was holding the edge of the staff, it lost its balance and everyone came crashing down wildly--one after the other.

If it weren’t for Eda’s net spell that she casted on the ground, they would all be dead. Amity would be even dead-er due to her having an actual injury.. a concussion to be more specific, but nobody seemed to bring that up. And like always, she got interrupted whilst having a moment with Luz. Thanks Em and Ed. Love ya!

Luckily they fell relatively close to the Owl House and only had to walk a short way before eventually arriving at their destination. The second Hooty greeted them and let them in, Eda gently placed King on his little bed tucked in the corner. She then tossed Mr. Blight on the couch in her living room and turned towards the twins, her hands on her hips. Amity smirked, eager to see what they had coming for them. “We could’ve almost died,” Eda started, squinting her eyes from Edric to Emira. “We didn’t so that’s good. Alright, here.” She gave Edric and Emira blankets, helping them set it on the floor beside the couch as they refused to sleep in the same couch as their father. 

Amity watched in shock. They almost died because of them and that was it????? She watched Eda go to the closet to fetch a pillow and more blankets, Luz following her to help. She turned back to her siblings, her face growing hotter.

“Look, Em! Mittens is doing her angry face again.” He chuckled, mimicking Amity’s scrunched up expression. 

Emira chuckled also, elbowing Edric’s stomach. “Hush, Ed. We don’t wanna embarrass her in front of her _girlfrienddddd_.” Amity gasped as she rushed to Emira, eyes pleading with her not to say more.

“Chill out, we’re just messing with you. See? My lips are sealed.” She said, raising her fingers to her lips and pretending to zip them shut.

Edric turned to her, smirking mischievously. “Doesn’t look sealed to me.” He said, raising his hands and casting a zipper spell across her lips. She mumbled furiously but he only laughed harder in response. “Now it’s sealed. You should be thanking me.” He laughed louder, his eyes shutting with tears. Emira glared, casting a binding spell and wrapping him up in a tight rope, smiling as she saw him fall backwards and groan.

Amity blinked at them. “How am I related to you guys again?” Like seriously, could they not behave like civil witches for FIVE MINUTES. DAMN. 

Eda and Luz returned, each with blankets and a pillow in their hands. They handed them towards Amity, who took them graciously. Amity and Luz wished the twins goodnight--who were still fighting, by the way-- and followed behind Eda as she walked them towards Luz’s room, stopping by the door as she watched Luz help Amity make her makeshift bed right next to Luz’s one. Once they were done, they glanced up to Eda, who was still watching them with an eyebrow raised. She looked behind her, before stepping in and closing the door. 

Amity and Luz looked at her, expectantly. 

“I don’t know how to say this in a way that won’t be awkward...” She started, her eyes jumping from Luz to Amity, but Amity could tell Eda was glaring at her more. “Imma be straight up. No... ~funny business~ under this roof.” 

Amity’s face has never gotten redder. Was she insinuating what she thought she was insinuating? She turned quickly towards Luz, trying to gage her reaction. 

However, Luz stared blankly at Eda, tilting her head in confusion. “Funny business? What do you mean?”

  
Eda opened her mouth and closed it, the gears in her head churning as she tried to find the right words. 

“Yes, ma'am.” Amity squeaked, staring down at her hands. 

Eda nodded, walking towards Luz and ruffling her hair. “Night, kid.”

Luz smiled up at her. “Good night, Eda.” 

Amity watched as they murmured to each other, comfortably basking in each other's presence. It was obvious Eda cared deeply for Luz and vice versa. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at realizing that despite Eda knowing Luz for only a couple of weeks, she loved her as if she was her own child. She developed a closer bond with Luz in only a few weeks than Amity’s parents had for all 14 years Amity had lived in this world. She wanted that type of intimacy. She _needed_ that type of intimacy.

Much to her surprise, Eda turned to Amity and kneeled down in front of her, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Hey, kid. How are ya feeling? Does your head still hurt? I can make you a quick potion to chug down if it does. Slight warning: it tastes like puke. It’s not so bad, though.” Amity chuckled, shyly. Despite being in the Owl House for a mere ten minutes, she already felt more comfortable here than home. 

“No thanks, ma’am. I’m fine. Thanks for letting me stay over. I appreciate the gesture greatly.” Amity said, thankful that Eda was being so hospitable. She felt safe.

“No prob. You’re welcome here anytime. Oh, and just call me Eda. Ma’am makes me sound so _old._ ” Amity chuckled, Luz joining in. Eda leaned a bit closer so only Amity could hear. “I was serious about the no funny business thing. I’m trusting you two to sleep in here appropriately, okay? Tell Luz this, ‘cuz clearly she is as clueless as it gets. She’s lucky I love her.” She whispered, watching Amity's face nod as she turned a deep crimson once again. Eda stood up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out before peeking her head in once more. “Sleep well kids!” And with that, the door shut. “Ooo are y'all fighting? My money’s on the girl. She looks scarier.” Eda’s voice called from the living room. 

“Hey! I’m scary too!” Called Edric’s voice, also from the living room.

Amity and Luz caught each other's eyes and laughed, shaking their heads at the sound of sparks and yells coming from the living room. Eventually, their laughter died down, the only sounds being Amity and Luz’s breathing--even the sounds coming from the living room died down. Finally.

Amity nervously chewed on her bottom lip. It was just her and Luz in a room together. Alone. Once again. The moonlight cascading from the nearby window softly illuminated Luz’s features. 

_Holy moly._

Luz smiled, glancing down at the blankets and back up to Amity’s face. Amity watched the brunette’s mouth move but all she could focus on was her lips.. She wondered how they would feel on hers..

_WOAH. CHILL OUT._

“Amity!” Luz called, startling her out of her daze.

Amity’s eyes widened. “Huh? Yes?”

“I asked if you’d wanna lie down now? Or sit up for a while?” Luz repeated, a small smile resting on her lips.

“Lie down?!” Amity’s eyes practically bulged out of her head. She looked down at their makeshift beds and realized how close they were to each other. How had she not noticed this before?! It would be so easy to roll towards Luz’s side. Too easy.

_Sounds like a good thing to me…_

  
What?? No, that was not a good thing. No touching!

_Touching sounds good too…_

No!!! Must stay 6 feet apart! No exceptions!!!

“Amity, are you okay?” Luz asked, scooching closer, concernedly. 

She put on her biggest smile and nodded. “YES! Ahem. Yes. I’m good. Chill. Awesome. I’m awesome.” She raised her thumbs up, chuckling nervously. “Let’s lie down, _shall_ _we_?”

_Shall we? Really?_ Amity was almost about to get up and wake Emira just for the sole purpose of Emira murdering her. She needed it after stumbling so much in front of Luz.

She watched as Luz plopped herself onto her mat and pulled her blankets up to her chest, turning her body to the side facing Amity. She looked up at her, expectantly.

Amity gulped, slowly lowering herself onto her mat, also pulling up her blankets up to her chest and turning her body to face the brunette in front of her. They were close, but not enough to be touching, as Amity continued to stare at Luz, her body stiff. They stared at each other, almost as if they were waiting for one of them to speak first, but nobody did. They simply stared into each other's eyes, speechless.

After what seemed like hours, Luz was the first to break the silence. 

“Are you tired?” Luz asked, her voice small as ever.

Amity shook her head. Honestly, she was quite exhausted, but she would never lose such an opportunity like this. She simply had to stay awake. 

Luz tensed, discomfort pulling on her face. Amity watched as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words to say.

“What’s on your mind? Tell me.” Amity said, applauding herself for sounding so direct. So clear. 

“I’ve just been thinking about a lot of stuff.. Sometimes my brain likes to overwhelm itself with a bunch of things,” Luz chuckled. “First of all, I’ve been worried for Eda. I know Lilith is going to come again and try to nab her and I know Eda is strong, it's just… Eda hasn’t been totally feeling herself lately..” Amity’s ears perked up. 

“Lilith is going to do what now?” She asked, genuinely confused. Weren't they sisters? She knew they had drama but she didn’t know it was that bad.

Luz nodded, frowning. “Yeah. For some reason that I do not know the answer of, she wants to force Eda to join her coven. And, Eda doesn’t want to. She should be able to live independently and do what she wants, right?”

“Why doesn’t she wanna join the Emperor’s Coven? It’s like the BEST coven out there. It’s my dream to join it.” Amity said. “It’s illegal to not join a coven, you know. Maybe you should convince her or something.”

“She doesn’t want to join the coven and they should be able to respect her wishes, Amity! Don’t you see the problem with this whole system? The Emperor just wants to control everybody and if they don’t listen, he’ll either make them join by force or he’ll chuck them away!” Luz argued, her voice full of passion. 

Amity shrugged. “I’m just saying there’s nothing bad about covens. You guys like to brand them as such bad things but they offer you a family who takes care of you because they see you as one of their own. The Emperor’s Coven is the strongest coven out there and soon enough, I hope I will be running it like Lilith does.”

“It’s perfectly fine if you want to join a coven, Amity. But what about those who feel as if they don’t fit under a specific one? Take me, for example. I joined Hexside and I felt as if I didn’t fit in a singular subject. I would rather choose all than feel trapped and limited in one. Same with Eda and I’m sure many more witches who are in hiding.” Luz explained.

Amity nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  


They stared at each other for a couple seconds, the only sound being their soft breathing. 

“What else did you have on your mind?” Amity asked, whispering.

Luz tilted her head. “Huh?”

“You said you had many things on your mind. The Eda thing was only one.” Amity hoped she didn’t sound too desperate, but she was. She needed to know what Luz was going to say when they were alone in her room not too long ago. 

Luz blinked back at her, curling towards her just the tiniest bit, but still not touching her. “Amity, I’ve been.. I keep... Grom Night.” They were still staring into each other's eyes, unable to look away. Still, Amity remained silent. Expectant. “When we danced.. It just keeps replaying over and over again in my mind..”

Amity’s eyes widened, her facing heating up. “Me too!” She rushed, cringing at how loud she sounded.

Luz blushed, covering her eyes with her hands tightly. “I.. I keep on thinking about who you originally planned on asking to Grom...”

Amity leaned forward, slowly removing Luz’s hands from her face. The second Luz’s big brown eyes met hers, it suddenly felt harder to breathe. “Luz, you’re such a dummy,” she laughed, quietly. 

“Hey! Am not!” Luz laughed back, feigning offence. 

“You didn’t notice how defensive I was about you seeing my note? Or even who my worst fear looked like?”

Luz stared back, expectantly.

“I wanted to ask you, Luz.” 

“Woah. Really?” Luz's eyes widened.

Amity could not believe she was so in love with the dummy in front of her. She nodded, feeling as if she was on fire.

Luz moved even closer. So close that Amity could feel her soft breath on her face. 

“I'm glad you said that 'cuz..." they gazed into each other's eyes, unwavering. "I like you, Amity.”

Amity smiled, shyly. “I like you too, Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the long ass note but I got lots to say, so bear with me.
> 
> Imma be honest with yall. I rewrote this chapter like 4 times. I wanted something angsty, then something fluffy, then a mixture of both, and then just decided, hey. Today is a fluff day. Also, I was conflicted over letting Lumity drag on for a bit more chapters but I decided not to. When you’re 14, relationships and crushes are confusing but they are also very abrupt. Hell, when I was 14, I liked this girl and then a week later we were dating lol. That’s just how middle school or high school relationships work (what grade are you in when you’re 14 again?). Also, I felt that many of the lumity fics are them being nervous around each other and then five more chapters they kiss and then that’s it, which is cool, but I wanted to write something different. For most wlw media, it takes like 5 seasons for them to just get a kiss (i’m referencing catradora which I love, but that slowburn hurt ngl)!! We never get to see them actually date and be cheesy and awkward with each other and actually try to work together with their first ever romantic relationship. So yeah. The rest of the fic is gonna be them trying to understand eachother cuz this is their first time dating anyone EVER,, but they also have to figure Eda’s curse situation out, Lilith, and even Amity’s rising concerns with the Emperor’s coven and being top witch. Oh, and Amity has to deal with her parents who hate humans. 
> 
> There’s gonna be hella things that are gonna strain their relationship but hey.. you just gotta persevere through the struggles, right? But also they didn’t even call each other girlfriend or put a label on their relationship yet, so …
> 
> hmu me on twitter i love discussing toh shit!! @catrasuckstoes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I hope yall enjoyed it! Imma try and update as much as possible cuz I rlly rlly like this show and ya its awesome and so is lumity 
> 
> who's yalls favorite character? mine has gotta be eda, she's everything I look for in a woman—like she’s funny, strong, awesome, has a warm heart buried deeeeep underneath, and just a true icon. dw luz and amity are a close second :)


End file.
